


Revenge

by scottmcchubs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, Daddy Kink, Fat Shaming, Forced Feeding, M/M, Name-Calling, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottmcchubs/pseuds/scottmcchubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I would LOVE if you wrote a long one about Liam (as he was in the beginning of season 4, angry as hell) fattening up Scott in revenge for"ruining"his life by turning him into a werewolf. Scott doesn't like it at first, ordering his beta to stop, but Liam's anger drives him to continue force feeding Scott. Name calling, humiliating and fat-shaming that really secretly turns Scott on. Daddy kink with Scott having to call liam"daddy"; hung &rough top Liam if sex please! Super naughty and hot! :P ‹3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is going to get significantly more complicated as the story goes on and will eventually include magic and mpreg and stuff so be prepared for that if you continue reading.

“Liam, stop!” Scott heaved, turning his face away from the forkful of cake in front of his face, feeling beyond full. He didn’t even want to look at it, let alone have it in his mouth, but Liam only grabbed his cheeks, forcing his face toward the food and pushed it inside. He coaxed Scott to chew and swallow it down with a malevolent grin when Scott had finally finished his last bite.

“You deserve this, Scott.” He muttered, reaching down to lay a hand over Scott’s protruding belly, big and swollen from the nonstop flow of food that Liam had been providing. Scott had already grown soft from just the few days Liam had been forcing him to eat and eat and Scott knew it wouldn’t be long before he was huge. “For turning me into this monster, you deserve every bit of it. I’m going to ruin your life just like you ruined mine, you pig.”

And with that, he left, stomping through the door and slamming it behind him, leaving Scott chained to the radiator, tired, and so, so full.

Scott really had no way of measuring, but his weight gain was already pertinent. His stomach strained against the jeans that definitely fit when Liam first locked him up, creating a small muffin top, his whole body becoming plumper. Clearly, he was gaining fast.

Which was exactly what Liam wanted, to fatten him up, make his alpha his bitch and Scott knew his chances of stopping it were slim, especially if Liam kept feeding him the way he was.

The beta returned after an hour, like clockwork, and Scott felt his body lurch at the smell of cream. He knew exactly what was coming, usually the wonderful treat Liam would bring to Scott when he suspected his alpha truly couldn’t stuff another bite into his face, but Scott had found there wouldn’t be a moment when he wasn’t full of something within the near future.

He swallowed, feeling his eyes well up at just the thought of chugging down something so thick when his stomach was already filled to the brink. “Please, don’t do this, Liam. I’m sorry, I’m—,”

“Shut up!” The beta shouted, setting the carton next to him, face stern and angry. “The least you could do is show a little respect. I was even nice enough to bring you something to drink this time.”

“Let me go.” Scott growled, lip curling up at the carton, but Liam ignored his comment entirely. His fingers brushed into Scott’s hair, pulling at the roots and to shove his head back. His glowing, golden eyes pierced right into Scott’s, unwavering anger that Scott hated seeing. It was never his intention to hurt Liam, the only thing he wanted to do was save him, help him, and he knew he could if Liam would just allow him to.

He struggled, trying to fight his way out of Liam’s hold, but the betas grip was tight and strong, and with the way he was tied and stuffed, Scott’s efforts were futile. 

“I’ll use the funnel if I have to, Scott. And if I do, you won’t be happy.”

He picked up the cream, pushing the opening to Scott’s lips and his mouth filled with it faster than he could handle, forcing him to swallow it down just to keep from practically drowning himself. He felt it dribble down the side of his mouth and Liam eased up, barely, and by the time he pulled back it was a quarter gone. “Please,”

“Begging isn’t going to change anything, Scott.” Liam said, shaking his head back and forth before he shoved the carton to Scott’s lips again. He sucked it down, heaving when Liam pulled it away. The beta shook the carton, liquid sloshing as he grinned and arched a brow. “Halfway gone, piggy. You’re drinking this one even faster than last time.”

Scott let out a soft burp, stomach turning when Liam waved the cream underneath his nose, head moving weakly back and forth. His stomach was swollen again, pushed to the brink and Scott wasn’t sure how he was going to fit a drop more in.

“I-I can’t.”

“You will.” Liam grunted, not hesitating to pour it mercilessly into Scott’s mouth, pulling his hair even harder when Scott tried to slow down. The alpha gave up completely on fighting back, then, just guzzled and thanked God each time Liam pulled back to let him breathe.

He finished, finally, and Liam didn’t do much other than tisk at Scott’s broken expression. His stomach had never felt so tight, pushing against the button of his pants.

“I really wish you hadn’t complained.” Liam sighed, letting up on Scott’s hair and slapped a hand against his tummy, making Scott wince and whine. “You’ll learn eventually, fatty, you’ll accept this. I’ll be sure of it.”

He left again and Scott knew he’d only have an hour at most before he was back to stuff Scott with something else. And he wasn’t sure how much longer he could fight it.

**

A month later and Scott was up a grand total of forty pounds.

He wasn’t tied up in the basement anymore, instead he was nestled nicely in Liam’s room with a bed because he quit trying to stop him.

The first week was by far the hardest, because Scott chose to be completely disobedient and refused to let Liam be in charge, but that behavior didn’t last long at all once Liam began using his dick as a reward for Scott finishing food without complaint.

Scott didn’t exactly think he’d be into that either, but once Liam’s fat cock was pounding inside, the beta fucking him deep and fast while he stuffed Scott’s face with the most delicious sweets he could have imagined, Scott actually began to enjoy it.

Liam enjoyed it more, too, even sucked Scott off after he finished particularly huge meals (like the first time he polished off an entire pan of lasagna) and still filled him afterward, fucking Scott until his belly was swollen with food and cock and come.

After a while, Scott was excited when Liam would trot down the stairs, barely held back a grin when Liam called him a fat bitch, opened his mouth for more even when he was beyond full, and, of course, spread his legs to get fucked rough after he’d eaten his meal.

He’d do anything Liam asked him, called him Daddy when Liam told him too, ate any and everything that was presented to him, and happily, too.

Scott perked up when the door opened, taking in the scent of something sweet and cleared his throat when Liam set three containers of donut holes on the side table. “Brought my porker a little snack.”

Scott smiled softly, feeling his cheeks blush at the comment. The insults never really let up, and Scott had gotten more used to them, but it didn’t make them any less embarrassing than they were from the start. Scott didn’t exactly enjoy the amount of weight he’d put on despite the fact that he loved being stuffed and fucked—he still couldn’t imagine what the pack was going to think. 

Regardless, he sat back and let his head thump back against the wall. His legs spread open gently and Liam made his way between, grinning wickedly when Scott’s mouth fell open without so much as a prompt.

“So fucking greedy, my God.” The beta sighed, shaking his head as he picked up the first box and tore the top off. “I don’t even need to force you, do I? You’d eat this all on your own even if I weren’t here.”

Scott didn’t speak, just waited patiently until Liam popped the first hole into his mouth and chewed it down as quickly as he could, mouth falling open again the second it was empty. And Liam seemed to just love it.

“You are the biggest pig, Scott.” He muttered, placing another hole on his tongue as his free hand fell to brush his fingers over the soft mound of fat between Scott’s legs. It didn’t hang, yet, but stuck far enough for Scott to not fit into his old jeans anymore, his boxers dug into his flesh and his t-shirts were tight over his waist.

It felt out of place, especially when Scott used to be so fit and lean, but the way Liam grabbed his fat and shook made him think it was the only way Liam ever wanted him.

The beta didn’t waste time, continued to pack Scott’s mouth with the donut holes two at a time and the alpha struggled a tad to keep up, but ultimately, he swallowed every bite that Liam served up.

As usual, he felt his cock hardening as his stomach filled, his boxers tenting quite nicely and moans slipping through his lips with every caress Liam gave to his tightening belly. “Gets you so horny, doesn’t it? A fat pig like you doesn’t deserve to get fucked, but your Daddy is nice enough to please you.”

Scott nodded, unable to speak because Liam had pushed the last donut hole into Scott’s awaiting mouth. He chewed quickly, finally swallowing it down, giving Liam a wide smile. “I’m so happy Daddy gives me his cock.”

“Of course you are, fat slut.” Liam sneered, grabbing a handful of Scott’s stomach to squeeze and jiggle, using his free hand to grab the next box off of the bedside table. He set it on the bed and took off the top, picking two up and holding it just out of reach of Scott’s lips.

He leaned forward, trying to get at the food with a desperate noise and Liam only snickered. “How the hell can you still be that hungry? Pathetic.”

But Liam bit his lip regardless, stuffing the holes into Scott’s mouth with a wide smile and excited eyes. Scott ate, despite the gentle ache beginning in the pit of his stomach. He wasn’t nearly   
full yet, he could definitely get through this box, and with enough coaxing, he may have been able to get through the third as well.

But really, if Liam wanted him to, he would do it without fail.

He always did whatever Liam demanded, because keeping Liam happy meant getting touched, fucked, and fed and, at that point, that was the only thing Scott could have asked for.

Liam didn’t let up his flow, even while he was jostling Scott’s belly and spewing out rude comments involving Scott’s greed and weight and how he was completely undeserving of Liam’s gracious treatment, but something about his words made Scott’s cock stir, made it leak onto his boxers and let out eager moans through the entirety of the next box of donuts.

“Christ, you cow.” Liam muttered, giving his head a gentle shake before he moved back from Scott, climbing off the bed. Scott felt his disappointment well up immediately, shifting and reaching forward before Liam rolled his eyes. “Calm down, I’m not leaving yet. Turn over.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Scott muttered, struggling a bit with the weight of his stomach, but he managed to turn onto all fours, a position he assumed Liam would appreciate. The beta did, clearly, from the way Scott felt a hand moving up and down his spine, slow and gently for a few seconds before an open box of donut holes was placed in front of his face.

“Eat up, piggy.” Liam demanded and Scott barely thought before his face was buried in the sugary glaze.

He ate, ignoring the obvious and prevalent ache in his stomach. He was full, painfully so, but it felt good to keep eating, felt right, and not just because he knew it would please his beta. There were only a few moments of Scott grunting and stuffing down the donut holes before Liam was dragging down his boxers.

He felt the cool air hit his skin, followed by slick fingers running gently up and down his crack. Scott moaned, sticking his ass back toward Liam’s hand eagerly, earning a pinch from his free one. “Stay still or you won’t get a thing.”

Scott made a mental note and continued eating, taking a short break to breathe, but Liam didn’t exactly seem to mind. He was too busy focusing on circling Scott’s rim, teasing his hole for a few seconds until he finally plunged in deep.

Scott groaned, taking every ounce of control he had to not rut against Liam’s hand and, instead, put his face back in the donut holes underneath it. He kept his mouth full, loud and messy as he smacked his lips and disregarded the stickiness of sugar on his cheeks, too busy focusing on the finger in his ass and the heavy weight of his belly.

Liam worked another finger inside and Scott keened, back arching a little as a burp escaped, but he kept on, swallowing anything that passed through his lips even though his stomach felt tight enough to burst.

“I wish you could see how utterly fat you look right now.” Liam muttered, sneaking a third finger through Scott’s rim, giving his ass a light smack when his hips swiveled a little at the sensation. “Fucking hog, too lazy to even sit up and eat your food. Pathetic, really.”

Scott grunted again, not slowing his pace because he knew slowing down meant he wouldn’t be able to pick back up again. He imagined he was close to being finished, he had to be with how he’d been scarfing it down.

“Gonna fuck your fat ass just like this, too. Gonna pound right in.”

Scott felt his cock twitch and leak onto the hang of is belly just at the thought. He couldn’t get enough of the way Liam’s cock stretched him, how he filled him up with come so easily, made him fuller in the best way possible.

Scott barely realized that the box was empty, finally opened his eyes to see that he’d cleared at the whole thing and felt the stretch of his belly the second the amount of food he’d eaten hit   
him. He bit his lip, reveling in the tightness of it for a moment before he whined as Liam pulled his fingers out.

“God, I bet you’re barely even full.” Liam muttered as Scott listened to the distinct sound of him lubing up his dick, the sheets shifting as he positioned himself behind Scott’s ass and lined up. 

“Do you have any idea how impossible it is keeping a pig like you fed?”

“No, Daddy.” Scott whispered, widening his stance a little as he felt the head of Liam’s thick cock slide through his rim and gasped the sheets underneath his hands. “I have no idea.”

“You’re so damn greedy. Even after all that food, you’ll be hungry again in an hour and I have to give you more and more every single time.” Liam said, sliding his cock deeper, slowly and carefully as Scott hissed from the gentle sting of being stretched.

“I know, Daddy, I’m such a pig.”

“It’s like you don’t even realize how huge you’re getting.” Liam mused, letting out a grunt when he finally bottomed out and allowed Scott to adjust for a few seconds before pulling back and rocking in again. “Soon, you won’t even be able to bend over for me. Your belly will be dragging over the sheets while I fuck your fat ass.”

Scott groaned as Liam’s pace picked up, feeling the betas hands dig into his doughy flesh, squeezing and shaking, uncaring of how tight and full he felt. “Your ass has gotten incredibly fat, by the way.”

He moved one hand to spread his cheek, bucking harder into Scott, deep and fast as growls slipped through his lips. “Just think about what your pack will say when they see you, Scott?”

Scott whined, getting a tighter grip on the sheets as Liam pounded, eyes rolling back at the pleasure building in his stomach despite the embarrassment flying up to his cheeks. He tried his hardest to avoid the idea of the pack finding out.

“What will they say when they see that their big bad alpha isn’t just a big fat pig?” He asked, voice low and malevolent, hands squeezing harder into Scott’s taut flesh. “Think of the respect you’ll lose, Scott. You’ll be nothing.”

Scott groaned, feeling his eyes well up for a moment as Liam continued to pump inside, letting out a quiet laugh before moaning and grunting.

Scott grief was stripped away the moment he felt Liam’s come filling him up, almost an unnatural amount of it spurting inside. It was hot and thick, slipping out of his rim and down his balls when Scott’s hole couldn’t handle a drop more.

Liam didn’t hesitate to reach around and grasp Scott’s dick, tugging just twice before Scott was sputtering and whining, come splattering his tummy and the sheets underneath it.

The beta pulled out, smacking Scott’s ass after he did and pushed the alpha onto his back with a smarmy grin. “I’m just gonna let you sit in all this come until your next meal, porker.”

Scott bit his lip to suppress his smile and nodded his head, hand flying to his belly to rub with how full of food and come it currently was, completely swollen under his hand.

“Your pack keeps asking about you.” Liam muttered, chuckling when Scott’s expression melted into a frightful one, his head shaking back and forth. “I think I’ll let them see you, soon. Maybe I’ll stuff you full and make you take Daddy’s dick in front of every single one of them. How does that sound?”

“Liam, please…” Scott whispered, swallowing thickly as he gave the beta a desperate look, eyes pleading.

“What? You’re going to disobey me now, after all I’ve done for you?”

“No!” Scott shouted in protest, going wide eyed. “Of course not, I just—,”

“Save it.” Liam snapped, lip curling up as he shook his head. “It’s going to happen whether you like it or not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking it out :DD


End file.
